You forgot me, but I still love you
by The Nobody 0
Summary: This is the alternate ending for KH IV: Salvation of Light. It happens a year after the Epilogue. John somehow comes back with no memory. Then one person makes him remember, but he doesn't want to ruin her life. What is he going to do? One-Shot. Rated T because idk.


Me: this is the optional ending, hope you all like it.

Sky: woo hoo!

Me: what are you doing here?

Sky: I don't know.

Me: here's John.

John: *stretches* its good to be back.

Me: well you and Rax get to meet one final time.

John: cool.

Me: I only own Sky, John and the plot.

X.X

John's pov

I awaken. Who am I? John. Is that all I know? Raxua. Who's that.

I walk outside and the sun is beating down on me.

I notice that the house owner is looking at me.

"Well hello. How have you been traveler?" A man asks me.

"I am doin fine, thank ya sir." I say as I tip my hat.

"Well go off with your travels." The man says.

Before I leave I lay 200,000 munny on his table.

I walk around Destiny Islands.

Its strange I feel like I know someone from here.

I walk around the corner.

I see a girl with shoulder length pink hair. pale skin and blue eyes appears. She is wearing a black shirt with white sleeves, blue jeans and brown hunting boots.

She is talking to a boy.

"Raxua." I say.

X.x Raxua's pov x.X

"Raxua." I hear a voice say.

It sounds … so familiar. It had a southern accent to it.

"Rax?" I hear the voice say.

I look and see a man with had a chiseled features. He had a build. He had dirty blond hair that was flipped to the side with crystal blue eyes. He was about 5'11. He had on a black t-shirt. He a pair of tattered blue jeans that seemed a little too worn. He had a pair of southern boots with a cowboy straw hat.

"Raxua?" He says in the southern accent.

Then the image fades into Vaddix.

"Oh, sorry, just lost in thought." I say.

He continues to talk.

Who was that man and why does he seem so familiar?

X.x John's pov x.X

My memories came rushing back to me.

I can't let her remember me. I will just ruin her life.

I walk down a path. I look around and see the birds chirping.

"Hey!" I hear someone yell.

I turn to see … Rax?

The image fades to a brunette with pigtails and an orange dress.

"Uh … howdy." I say.

Then the woman walks off.

That was strange. I began to stroll.

Then I see Raxua and Vaddix walking down a path.

X.x Raxua pov x.X

"So are you enjoying this walk?" Vaddix asks me.

"Yes I am." I say smiling.

Is that a smile, Rax?

Huh?

I black out.

I see me and that man, talking.

"Is that a smile Rax?" He asks me smiling.

"I could ask the same for you, John." I say not able to control my words.

"Yes you can." The boy named John says.

"Alright. Is that a smile John?" I say.

He laughs.

"Yes it is." John says.

"Whoa! Sky get the camera!" Aura says.

Sky hands Aura a camera.

She takes a picture of John.

"Your turn Rax." Aura says.

"No thank you." I say.

"Quick um, … I know! John you smile and Rax will smile." Aura says.

John walks over to me and smiles.

"Come on Rax, smile, for me." John says.

I hesitantly smile.

Aura takes the picture.

The scene changes.

We are on the beach Aura, Riku, Sora and Kairi went to.

I am in the water.

John runs in the water then splashes me.

I smirk before sending a huge splash at him and laugh in triumph.

John goes under water when he gets splashed. Then out of nowhere picks me up bridal style.

"You ready? One. Two. Three." He says then throws me into the water then laughs and smiles.

I come up laughing as I splash him again.

John picks me up bridal style and kisses me.

I kiss back.

"Raxua." He says softly.

"Raxua!" He says louder.

I wake up and instantly say, "John!"

"Who?" Vaddix says.

"Um no one." I lie.

Vaddix eyes me but decides to let it be.

After a while we just decide just sit in the park.

I turn my head and see John.

"I am going to use the bathroom." I say making an excuse and run off.

John runs down the street.

I follow him.

He goes down another street and turns down a corner.

I turn to see a street that seemed to be abandoned.

"John?" I say as I walk down the street.

I get pulled into an alley.

My lips touch something something warm, soft and … familiar.

I see John then I blink before kissing back softly.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I kiss him.

John wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer.

John lips my lips asking for entrance. I open my mouth.

I oblige.

He explores my mouth until he found my tongue.

Our tongues dance in harmony.

I moan softly in the kiss.

John pulls me closer to him pressing our bodies together.

I moan a bit more as I continue to kiss him.

John puts me against the wall making the kiss deepen and groans.

I moan even more.

John begins to kiss me rougher.

After a while longer we pull apart gasping for air.

"I'm sorry. I just had to do that one more time." John says.

He teleports.

Vaddix comes over to me.

"Why are you here?" He asks me.

"I got lost." I lie.

"Come on Rax." He says putting his arm around me.

X.x John's pov x.X

I teleport.

I see Sky.

"Hey Sky." I say.

"Y'know. Its funny. I cover for butt for two years. And you somehow come back and the first person you see is Raxua, who by the way DOES NOT REMEMBER YOU!" Sky says.

"Sky. Bro chill." I say.

"Chill? I went (bleep)ing crazy! You go and kiss Rax who by the way is dating Vaddix." Sky yells at me.

I grab a soda out of the fridge.

I start to drink it.

"She didn't seem to mind." I say.

Sky stares at me.

"What?" I say.

"Oh now that you have come back you don't have to care who's life you ruin? You know that Rax passed out from just looking at you. She and Vaddix could probably be over now!" Sky yells at me.

"Well I am sorry that I tried talking to the girl I loved!" I yell.

"Talking? You were (bleep)ing kissing her." Sky yells back.

"What the hell would you do if you saw Airie after 2 dang years of being surround by nothingness!" I yell.

Sky stays silent.

"Yeah! So y'know what, see ya." I yell.

I start walking out the door.

I slam the door behind me then teleport.

I sit down on the castle roof thinking.

"What should I do? I mean I am back, me and Rax can be together, but that wouldn't be right." I tell myself.

After a moment of thinking I decided.

I teleport to Destiny Islands again.

I go and try to find Rax.

I notice Rax going over to a deserted island.

I follow hovering over the water.

Then when she gets off she sees me.

"Hey John." She says like the past two years never happened.

"Uh Howdy Rax. What are ya doin?" I ask.

"Setting up a picnic for me and Vaddix. You wanna join?" She asks me not even bothering to look at me.

"I think its best if I didn't." I say.

"Ok suit yourself." she says.

I read her mind.

"I can't stay." I say.

She looks at me glares daggers at me then throws a can of soda at me.

I dodge the can.

"You read my mind!" She yelled extremely teed off.

"Well what do you expect? We may not be together. But I still love you! I want you to be happy!" I yell back.

"If you wanted me to be happy then why did you leave!" She yells.

"So you can have a better life! Which one was better? With me or with Vaddix?" I ask.

She stay silent.

"Yeah! That's why I erased myself from everyone's memories except Sky and David! So you could live a better life! Do you know how hard it was to watch you move on? Do you? But I did it all for you! So you would be happy and have someone you deserve!" I yell tears rolling down my face.

"I was happy with you." She says weakly.

"And you were happier with Vaddix. Don't worry, you wont remember me much longer." I say.

I walk up and kiss her and then go through a CoD.

I arrive at The Land of Denature.

I see Brendan.

He looks at me.

"John?" He says memories coming back to him.

"I need you to turn this into Castle Oblivion. Just for about twenty minutes." I ask.

"Um … sure?" He says.

When he does, I start running through every hall, slowly forgetting my memories, everyone forgets their memories of me.

Wait what am I doing here again? Who am I?

I look at this paper. It reads, "If you forgot everything, kill yourself."

I bring my blade to my throat.

"I still love you, even though you have forgotten me." I say reading off my arm.

I cut my throat.

And then all my memories, all the memories of me, die with me.

I start feeling something come over me then I break, like glass and evaporate into particles.

"Goodbye." I whisper.

X.X

Me: sad I know. But hey, he got to tell Rax goodbye.

Sky: he freaking leaves me again! Wtf! What happen to brothers before others?

John: shut it Sky.

Me: Check out DeathOnWings1203's stories. Its a friend of mine.

John: review.

Me: And if you want to see a happy ending of this please read Mystery8icarus's Answer, it is in Raxua's point of view


End file.
